


Add Cameras, Minus Coffee

by EpicKiya722



Series: Craziness in the Wayne Manor [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Brothers, Batboys, Damian is nice... Just to Tim Really, Damian just wants to protect Tim's innocence, Gen, He Regrets, He Shouldn't Have Cameras, Humor, Jason is a troll, Jealous Conner, M/M, Sexual Humor, Tim is weird without coffee, Tim isn't all that innocent though, no chill, protective damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: In which Tim is unusual without coffee, Jason gets him in trouble with Conner, and Damian proclaims he's Tim's favorite while getting back at Jason.





	Add Cameras, Minus Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those times when I stay up for over 15 HOURS because I'm crazy.  
> Also this takes place AFTER 'Mornings, Crop Tops, and Memes', which I am still working on.

The usual routine. Awake. Get up. Get clothes. Shower and groom. Get dressed in those clothes. And then venture out to meet your crazy ass family.

That's what Tim thinks about the first few couple minutes of his mornings.

And to be honest, it may sounded boring to others at the start, but Tim was well aware that once he hits that last step coming down, something was bound to happen.

Behold!

Something already was.

"Todd, get that damn camera out of my face!"

"Let me shoot your good angle first, baby demon."

"I'll take that camera and shove it down your throat!"

"Touchy. Timmy!"

Despite the exhaustion/grumpiness roaming through his body, he accepted the hug he received from his older brother. He noticed the lens in front of his face. "Jason, what are you doing with a camera?"

"Filming us!"

"Obviously. But why?"

"Just felt like it really."

"Tim-Tim, you okay? You look... out of it.", Dick commented, going to sit next to the young detective and putting an arm around his shoulders. 

Tim groaned, putting his head on the table. Damian had leaned closer to him, setting aside his now empty bowl. "Timothy, are you in need of anything?" 

"Coffee.", was the deadpanned answer.

From where he stood, drinking orange juice and eating a poptart, Duke winced. "Bad news, Tim. There's no more." 

"What?!" 

Jason panned the camera to Tim quickly. He bit his lip to keep from laughing at the younger's wide blue eyes and babyish pout. "No coffee?!"

"Luke is getting some though. Alfred is picking up Bruce from the airport."

"How long will Luke be gone?"

"Well, he just left ten minutes before you came down, so give or take about thirty minutes to an hour given the traffic and whatnot."

Tim groaned again. 

Jason zoomed on him. "This is gonna be golden."

* * *

It's been twenty minutes since Tim had gotten the 'bad news'.

He had eaten some poptarts, two packs in fact, to have some sugar in his system, however, it wasn't enough to appease him.

Oddly enough he was moody, but tolerable since he hasn't tried to kill anyone. To be distracted, Tim took to texting Conner, who luckily texted back. Damian sat beside him scrolling through the news on his personal Wayne customed tablet. Dick was rather active on his blog feed on his cell.

Duke had taken to stand next to Jason, making commentary.

"As you can see, these are the Wayne boys in their natural habit. Doing their usual things. Texting boyfriends, laughing at text posts and checking if the world has yet to fall over."

"You suck at commentary.", Tim sassed. 

"That Wayne boy is Timothy Drake. With coffee and marshmallows, a happy little pixie kitten. Without, moody."

"Fuck you."

"Do I look like Conner Kent to you?"

"Nope. He's more endowed. And not just by the muscles either."

Damian snapped a stern glare his way at the words. "Timothy, did you admit to having sexual intercourse with Kent?!"

Tim blushed, but remained stoic in the face. "I would outright state so, Damian. But I didn't. I implied something."

"Are you though?" 

"Am I?" 

"He needs coffee stat.", Dick commented, blinking at the third Robin. He turned back to his screen and let out a small noise. "His face is so dreamy.", he sighed, turning the phone towards Tim.  

Damian wiggled his nose, unaware of Tim's sudden change of expression, when he looked at the screen. "Grayson, he better not be another you would like to add to your harem." 

"Dami, I do not have a harem!" 

"That's not what Tiger told us. You so have a harem, Dickie Bird.", Jason stated, enjoying Dick's embarrassed, flustered demeanor. 

"Do not!"

"You do. Apollo and Midnighter are definite members."

"What is up with you people involving me with those two?"

"Kid Flash is another member. Roy I know gotta be. Tiger. Probably Aqualad."

"Which one?", Duke asked. 

"Not Tempest. Talking about Black Manta's kid."

"Oh! Dick, you better not let Luke hear about him being in your harem."

Dick blinked. "Why?"

"No reason."

Jason continued on, not wanting to get into that. "And now you want to put Scott Eastwood in your harem, Richard?"

Dick began to stammer a little, his face turning redder. "N-no! I don't have a harem!" 

"But if I did, I would love Scott Eastwood to be a member.", Tim admitted subconsciously. Jason smirked, making sure that the camera was zoomed in on the third Robin. "I would have him, Chris Evans, Hemsworth, Sebastian Stan, Jensen Ackles, Chadwick Boseman, Jared Padalecki and so many more." 

"Timothy, I don't like the idea of you having a harem of men just to take your innocence.", Damian huffed, crossing his arms. 

Tim chuckled and put his arms around the younger's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "You're so adorable when you're protective, little brother." 

"He needs his coffee pronto.", Duke voiced. "Also, Damian, we've been over that Tim isn't so innocent." 

"I'm trying not to think about that." 

"Oh, Damian, I'm a big boy! I can take care of myself.", Tim pouted. "I faced the likes of your grandfather, for fuck's sakes."

"How about Conner when he finds out you fantasize about other guys?", Dick questioned, hands going on his hips.

Tim shook his head, hair messy from the movement. "What he doesn't know, won't upset him, right? Besides, I don't think about them when I'm with my Superboy. He's definitely _**man**_ enough."

Damian shivered at the words, prying Tim's arms from around his shoulders, and standing up to face him. "Timothy, quiet. How would Father react to hearing you talk like this?"

"He's heard worse from Jason." 

"In my defense, I'm just socially awkward.", Jason shrugged, still capturing the footage. 

The boys heard footsteps approaching and the rustling of plastic bags then. They watched as Luke entered through, heading to the cabinets to put up the stuff he gotten after he sat down a cardboard trap of drinks. "Figured Tim would be crazy mad when he woke up and found out there was no coffee. So I picked up some already made for you."

"You damn skippy!"

Tim rushed to Luke and hugged him, reaching up and kissing his cheek. "This is why Luke is my favorite!", he squealed, taking a cup of coffee and happily sipping it.

Damian scoffed.

Dick caught it. "Looks like you got competition, Lil' D."

"I will win regardless."

Luke shrugged. "Whatever what makes you sleep at night."

"I don't."

"That escalated quickly.", Jason commented, eyebrow raised. Duke tapped his arm.

"Nah. This will. Hey, Luke!" Luke looked Duke's way, a donut in his mouth.

"Hm?"

"Atlantis!"

Luke made a struggled noise and threw a donut at the younger, who dodged it effortlessly with a smirk. "Fuck you!"

"No thanks! I'm not a blond hottie."

"I will strangle you in your sleep, you fuck! I know where you live!"

"Go ahead! Try it!", Duke hissed back.

The other boys blinked. "That... That really did escalate quickly.", Tim winced, calmer down that coffee is in his system. "Why did saying 'Atlantis' set you off though, Luke?"

Luke grumbled, covering his face with two of his hands. "No reason. Don't worry about it."

"Now I'm gonna."

"Drink your coffee."

"I will happily do that." Tim continued sipping his beverage, happy with the world, but oblivious to Jason's grinning.

* * *

A few hours later, now content, Tim found himself in the library, chilling on a bundle of pillows with a book in his hand. He was now content, the aura sweet and calm for the passing time. And he hasn't been bothered, a major plus.

Yup. Life was---

"Timothy."

Never mind.

The third Robin held back a groan, peeking over his book and watched Damian cross the room over to him. He expected the younger to say something that could rattle him, but instead the moment he was in front of the older, Damian climbed on the couch with him. Tim moved his arms, allowing him to settle on his chest and wrap his arms around his midsection. Tim blinked, confused as Damian got comfortable, sighing.

"Uh... Damian? What are you doing?"

"Enjoying my last moments with you. Todd has done a very, very bad thing. So... You're in trouble.", came the blunt reply.

"What? What does that mean?"

"You'll see." Damian continued to snuggle Tim. "Just know after this, I will be your favorite brother."

That definitely got Tim's attention. "What did Jason do?"

Damian didn't have to give an answer.

Tim's phone did.

As best he could with Damian being suddenly cuddly, Tim fished out his phone from his pocket, reading the screen and saw that he had a text from his super boyfriend, Conner.

Unlocking the phone and tapping on the message, he could see that Conner wasn't pleased about something.

_C: We need to have a talk. A LONG one. >:(_

"Oh no...", the young detective breathed, sitting up off the pillows. "What... Damian, where's Jason?"

"His room or probably the Bat Cave."

The younger still hadn't pried himself from Tim's waist. He made no effort to do so as Tim got to his feet, clinging onto him like some koala as Tim ventured out the room to find the Robin before him.

* * *

"JASON PETER FUCKING TODD!!"

The shout only brought a grin to the vigilante's lips. He twirled in the desk chair, turning from the computer screen and Duke. He wasn't fazed as Tim came storming at him, face red and a reluctant Damian on his back. He actually looked pretty adorable.

"Hey, Timbuktu. What's up?"

"What did you do?! Did you say something to Conner?!"

"Why no, my little baby brother."

Tim's eyes narrowed, his lips curled like he was going to hiss. "You're lying. You said something to him, didn't you?"

"I may have sent a video.", Jason admitted with no shame. Behind him, Duke covered his mouth from laughing. Luke and Dick had came up, hearing the shouting from earlier.

"What video?",  Luke questioned.

"The video I took this morning. Got some pretty interesting things out of Tim here."

Said boy thought back. He remembered there had been no coffee, his emotions were whacked, Dick showing him a picture, talks of having a harem...

"Shit. No, Jay, please tell me you didn't...", he whined. If Conner saw that video, he was so going to get it.

But alas, he just wasn't going to get what he wants.

 Jason leaned back in his chair, fingertips together, appearing like a cliche plotting villain. "I did."

"Why?!"

"Reasons."

Tim growled. "I fucking hate you."

"No you don't. Why is that brat hanging on you?"

Damian lifted his face from Tim's shoulder, aiming a fiery emerald glare at Jason. "Because I can. Timothy is mine to embrace whenever, Todd. Besides, I'm proving that I'm more qualified to be Tim's favorite than Fox. Or anyone else for that matter."

"I didn't do anything!", Luke exclaimed. Dick patted his shoulder.

"Just let him have it."

"I was joking about that earlier, Damian.", Tim sighed, but let the younger do his thing. "I don't have a favorite."

"Joking or not, I'm the best. Luke's just a cousin anyways."

"It's your goal to make people cry, huh?"

"I will neither deny or confess to it."

"Whatever, demon. Off Timmy.", Jason demanded, standing up.

"Nope. You have betrayed him, so I have every right to do as pleased with Timothy. I'm the baby of this family."

"IDGAF!"

Damian hissed at him when Jason reached out to grab hold of Tim. Tim sighed, rethinking his choice to stay somewhere else. Aunt Selina would like his company.

"I thought you two called a truce.", Duke recalled.

"Sometimes I have to reestablish the agreements to said truce.", Damian smirked. Honestly, he enjoyed watching Jason get angry because he knew he got the best of him there. He tightened his hold on Tim, resulting in the captive to blush and Jason to growl even more.

Tim resisted slapping his own face. How could this day get any worse?

* * *

An hour later and Jason and Damian won't give up fighting over cuddling Tim.

With luck, Tim managed to escape and headed for sanctuary to his room.

"I swear those two are gonna to be the end of me."

"Two of your men in your secret harem, babe?"

Tim let out a shout that definitely shouldn't come out a human being's mouth. It was shrill enough to make anyone cringe. Yet it was rather deep, too. 

Don't ask.

Tim quickly composed himself, ready to fight but realized just who talked. And when he did, he took three steps back, paling.

"H-hey, Conner.", he stammered, watching the half Kryptonian walk from his place on the wall. He could see anger radiating off him, which was both terrifying and incredibly sexy. "W-what---"

"I'm sure you got my message from earlier, right?", Conner questioned sternly, now inches from Tim's face.

"I did. You mentioned... um... a talk?"

"Yes, I did. It's about the video Jason sent me."

Tim mentally cursed Jason, thinking of ways to get back at him. "Right. So... What about it?"

Conner stepped closer, taking hold of Tim's waist in a way that always made him feel like jelly, shaky. Anger was practically radiating off the clone, which only made things worse for Tim. "Well, I'm quite curious to know about this harem you fantasize about that you didn't want me to know."

Tim gulped before laughing nervously as his face turned red.

"I... I... You know you're man enough for me."

"Hm."

"I don't think about them at all when I'm with you."

"You're not going to think about them at all, babe.", Conner growled, hiking Tim up so his limbs were wrapped around him. "No harem for you. Got it?"

Tim nodded, still cursing Jason. However, having a jealous boyfriend looking all hot like this was a plus. So he didn't mind.

"Glad we came to an understanding. Now..."

The young detective yelped when he was pinned down on his bed. His wrists were grabbed and pressed against the cushy surface, held right enough to not hurt, but enough so he knew Conner meant serious business. He blushed, looking up at his half Kryptonian boyfriend and catching that grin. "Kon?"

"I think we should make sure that understanding is established. I'll probably start slow until you can't take it anymore. You'll be a whining, begging mess under me.", he growled.

Tim pouted, squirming. "Conner! No! Don't torture me like that."

"You'll like it."

"... Maybe.", the detective admitted shamelessly with a shrug.

Conner pressed their foreheads together. "Maybe?"

"Okay. Okay. I'll like it. That and if you did it against a wall. Well... did me."

"Babe."

"And handcuffed."

"Tim----"

"Clone! Get off Timothy this instance! Before you'll be saying hello to a Kryptonite knife!"

The couple glanced over to the opened door, finding the youngest Wayne standing there, glaring intensely at Conner.

Tim was released, enabling him to sit up. "Damian! This is a very private moment."

"I bet it was. Given that the door was opened.", Damian sassed, coming further in the room. He kept his green glare at Conner who sent one back.

"Really? You're just gonna be a major cockblock right now?"

"As Timothy's younger brother, I have the established right to do so. Now off, Kent."

Conner stepped off Tim, but kept the closeness, holding his hand while mumbling some curses in another language. He got more upset when Damian decided Tim was a chair, taking his lap.

"You know what? I'm just going to leave before I... do something drastic." He kissed Tim briefly in his lips and his cheeks. He leaned closer to one of his ears, his breathing ghosting over the skin. "We'll finish this later.", he promised before taking the window as his exit. 

Tim was left there, sitting with a lap full of Damian and his face colored a similar shade of red to Jason's helmet.

"... Damian?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't been able to walk tomorrow. I know the Kents are rather... possessive."

Tim looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? Is this from observing Conner and Clark or firsthand experience?"

Damian shot back with wide eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Now come on. Let's go get back at Jason. I'm still mad at him."


End file.
